HinataxDeidaraxIno
by Poshperson
Summary: A fun fantasy between Deidara, the well known bomber nin, Ino, the loud mouthed blonde beauty, and Hinata the Hyuuga's Violet Heiress have a fun night together. A very graphic story, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, disclaimer.


Deidara was walking down the hall way, there wasn't much light since it was lighted by candelabra and the flames were, strangely enough, blue. He was excited about the opportunity he was about to have and hesitant thinking that someone could be taping this and send to his parents as some kind of sick joke. On the one hand was a chance to do something he and his friends in high school talked about privately between themselves, and what they would do if they ever got the chance. He seriously doubted any of them have gotten as far as he has, so it was a perk that he would be the first.

He was still scared though that he might not be able to perform to their expectations, they would laugh and he would forever be scarred that he won't be able to do it ever again. But he was still going to take the chance. I mean who's going to pass up the chance of two professionals on their day off running into him and wanting to have a bit of fun? He certainly wasn't. So when they gave him a time and place that evening he was all for it. It was on his way that he started second guessing himself.

He was at the door now. Mumbling to himself to bring some confidence"It' do or die now", as he knocked on the door.

A stunning pale blonde with hair to her hips and a bang over her one eye opened the door. She was wearing a dark purple dress that had a turtle neck, sleeveless, and stopped at the top of her thighs.

"Hey you came! I'm so glad you decided to join us, it wouldn't have been as much fun!" the blonde, Ino he remembered just in time.

"Is that him Ino?" another female voice called, but he couldn't see her. "Come on in Deidara, your right on time!" she opened the door further for him, and pointed to the couch saying for him to make himself comfortable and went down a hallway saying she'll be back with her friend and they can get started.

It was a nice couch, very plush and purple. The apartment was clean and well kept, stylish to, but there weren't any pictures of friends or family. The windows were covered with thick purple curtains so no peeping toms could look in. The walls were painted purple to but had huge orchids and lilies painted on them with sweeping brushstrokes to make them look more ethereal. Ino came back followed by Hinata, '_gotta remember to keep their names straight', _in a blue, white and purple hakama, with her long dark blue hair loose with kanzashi in it.

"Hinata sure dressed up for this, just for you Deidara-kun!" Ino said happily while Hinata blushed and cast her eyes downward. This must be a innocent act, Hinata's going to be the submissive, shy type while Ino will be the dominating she-beast. Earlier when they ran into each other she was like this also and he had barely been able to see her eyes. He knew they were a lavender, grayish color but he wanted to look into them and see the full glory of fucking a Hyuga princess.

Yes he knew that she had once been the heiress to the Hyuga fortune but had fell in love with a rival families son who had no idea about it. Her family was able to see it, everyone could except the love interest himself. She was weak in her family eyes and were looking for an excuse to disown her, not her mother of course she loved both her daughters equally. Hinata's mother actually visited her and talked to her at least twice a month.

Deidara's running into them unexpectedly wasn't all that unexpected. He had been hired by the family to assassinate her for fear of a Hyuga's prostitution getting to the public and also fear that her getting pregnant would give enemies a legitimate claim to the family fortune. Since Hanabi was tested and found that she was infertile, Hinata's child would have the best claim to the family fortune and if some rival family got her then they would take over the Hyuga's.

In Deidara's eyes this family keeps making stupid mistakes. They should of sent Hinata to some remote far away college in another country where no one would recognize her family name, but also be protected in a good college environment. But no, they just kicked her out of the house one night and she was walking the downtown area when she ran into Ino and Ino felt pity for her and said she would give her a place to stay. Deidara found all this out because he was able to talk to other neighbors and pieced some things together himself. He also knew that Ino came from a broken home and was also kicked out so he figured that's why she felt pity for Hinata. Deidara figured she must not have been able to find a job and Ino coerced her into this line of work. She must of done a dozen guys by this time. He figured he might as well have some fun with them before he finished the job.

Hinata's story~After she had spent the night at Ino's she left and went to the homeless shelter and started looking for work. Her family threatened her she shouldn't tell anyone her last name and getting a real job without a last name is kinda hard. Ino found her because she was worried about her and saw she wasn't able to get a job, so Ino told Hinata he line of work and asked if she was interested. At first she was against it but then thought about where she would get her next meal and asked Ino if she would help her. Ino said the first one didn't have to be for money but for fun and they would look for someone good looking. It took awhile for Hinata to see someone she liked and when they ran into Deidara she was happy because he kinda of resembled her first love, Naruto. He had golden hair and sky blue eyes like Naruto-kun so she could pretend her first time was with him instead of a stranger.

Present Time~ Ino leaned into Hinata and whispered " Now watch what I do and see how he reacts". Hinata nodded and Ino walked over to Deidara smiling and sat on his lap. Her knees were on either side of him and her dress went up enough to show her underwear. Deidara was grinning as Ino started making out with him. She played with his tongue and then started over his jaw, then his ear and then down along his neck. She was sucking on his neck when his hands went to grope her ass, he massaged and grabbed her ass, it was nice, hard and soft at the same time. Her hands went to his shirt and started pulling it off slowly with her palms grazing over his bronzed skin. He stopped groping her and took it off when she got to his arms.

Then she got on one leg and motioned for Hinata to come and sit on his other leg. Hinata put his leg between her knees and then Ino started making out with Hinata on Deidara's lap!

'_Damn this is gonna be better than I thought' _he could already feel himself getting hard with both these girls on him.

Ino ran her fingers through Hinata's hair and took off her kanzashi, then she did what she did to Deidara and started pulling the shoulders of her hakama down. Deidara started making out with Hinata's red plump lips and rearranged them so Hinata had her legs around Deidara with Ino behind her kissing her smooth white shoulders and pulling down her hakama. Deidara was also tugging on her hakama and Ino untied the back of it to show her perfectly rounded full breasts. Deidara pushed back for a moment to look at them and Hinata was furiously blushing. Ino grabbed them from behind and started squeezing them and mashing them together. Deidara watched as Hinata's breathing got hard and started moaning, as Ino touched her breasts. They could all feel how hard he was getting and Hinata unconsciously started grinding herself against him.

Ino then pulled Hinata's hakama off and pushed her toward Deidara so her breasts mashed up against his hard bronzed chest. Her lily white chest against his tanned strong chest was nice to look at and to hear Hinata's voice hitch up when their nipples rubbed against each other. Deidara made out with her again running his hand through her hair then over her over curves to reach her thighs. Ino was grazing her hands over Hinata's skin, her bare back, and exposed bottom.

Deidara then felt her vagina and felt how wet she was. He stuck a finger in and moved it around so she could get used to it. She was moaning lowly and he stuck another in and then another. She was bucking herself against his fingers and when he felt her walls tighten and pulled out. She moaned loudly at the lost of contact. "You gotta do me first for me to do you" Deidara said. Ino pulled Hinata back. Hinata laid down on the couch with Deidara on her stomach right before her breasts. Ino was behind him with her breasts on his back and her hands touching his dick. She was whispering dirty, dirty things to him about all the things he could do to Hinata and her. Deidara placed his dick between Hinata's breasts and Ino showed her how to mash it between her breasts so she could suck on it. Deidara slid between her mounds into her warm mouth with her tongue licking him. To have this princess doing such a naughty thing to him was to much and he came in her mouth and told her to swallow it. Hinata did so, though she didn't like, but remembered the feeling she had earlier and wanted more.

Ino pulled him back to kiss her, then turned him around. He unzipped her dress and she came out of it, then wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her down and she opened her legs wider. He grabbed her breasts and rubbed them. He massaged one with his hand and the other with his mouth. He licked and sucked on her breast. His other hand was going downwards when she stopped him and said "just put it in already."

He complied willingly. He was leaning on his forearms over her and thrusted once and was in. Ino hissed and grabbed his shoulders as he started going in and out erratically.

He thrusted in and the way her walls wrapped around him and tried to get him to go deeper just drove him crazy. He leaned up and used his arms to grab her legs and hoist them higher. He was pushing into her and she was bucking to him. Ino has done this plenty of times before but she always loves the feeling of the first thrust. Deidara was pounding into her groaning at how tight she was and wanting to go deeper. He looked at his dick going into her and felt dominant that he could put himself into her and make her feel like a woman, is what he thought. He switched between watching himself and watching her breasts jiggle as she was pounded into. Then finally she was really moaning and on the verge of screaming he looked at her face and saw what he could do to a woman to make her feel such pleasure that her face was like that. Her walls were tightening wanting him to stay still so she could milk of his seed, and this drove him to go faster and push himself more into her, to go deeper. He felt himself release his hot seed into her and she cried out and orgasmed as his seed went up into her.

His head was on her chest and he was trying to catch his breathe as was Ino. Hinata had sat behind them the whole time watching and getting more turned on. As they were going at it she had started tweaking her own nipples and by the end was groping them and pushing them together. Deidara got up off of Ino and turned towards Hinata.

"We can continue this in my room" Ino said behind them getting up. Deidara liked that idea so they would both be laying side by side underneath him and him over them. Deidara picked Hinata up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Ino walked in front and showed them where her room was. The bed was king size and Deidara laid Hinata down and started to enter, but when she cried out he stopped. "You can't be a virgin! Or are you just that tight?"

"What do you mean she can't be one!? She is and you better be gentle with her since she's letting you be her first free of charge!" Ino yelled at him.

"Yes I am a virgin so please be gentle" Hinata mumbled to him. Deidara was shocked but okay with it. He started again but this time more slowly. When he was all the way in he waited so she could get used to him. Ino got on the side of her and started sucking her breast to make her feel good and bring the pleasure faster. Deidara was holding her hips and sucked on her other breast. Hinata really couldn't resist moaning despite the pain with the two blondes sucking her on her nipples. Deidara moved a little bit out and then a little bit in taking it slowly. It was a good thing Ino had tired him some earlier, though he suspected she had planned it that way.

After awhile Hinata didn't feel the pain any more and was just moaning loudly from Ino sucking on her one breast, Deidara on the other and him rocking into her. She met his hips and was grabbing at the comforter. He looked into her eyes and saw the full magnifence of the Hyuga's lavendar, silver eyes and saw how she lusting for him to go deeper and that really drove him on. She came and laid there so Deidara could go faster into her and he started getting erratic again at how tight she was.

Before he could finish Ino pushed him over and sat on top of him and started riding him hardanh"she made sounds as she slide on his dick and slammed herself on his hips. Her breasts bouncing as she moved, she was as rowdy as a sorority girl. He placed his hands on her hips to guide her, but she knew already where to angle herself to get the best effect. Her breathing got hard the longer it went and she placed her hands on his chest as she ground herself against him, twisting everyone once in awhile when she went up. Before he came she got off of him and put her mouth on him. She sucked him and he came all over her breasts. She went up to him saying that he made mess and should clean it up. So he licked her breasts tasting himself. It was kind of like a kitten licking another kitten. Ino was lowly moaning at the feel of a tongue licking her chest.

When he was finished he put Hinata on all fours above Ino and told her to make blondie feel good. He kind of forgot her name. Hinata was leaning down with her ass in the air as she sucked on Ino's breasts. Deidara watched for a bit then got hard again threw himself into her pussy. Hinata tensed up and whimpered but got used to it after a bit. Ino was lowly moaning and watched as Hinata sucked her breasts, but when Deidara starting fucking Hinata, she moved with him and moved her head up so Ino could watch Hinata's breasts moving and hitting her own nipples every once in awhile. After a few minutes Deidara spilled his seed into her and some of it dripped to Ino's pussy. He then pushed Hinata down so she was laying on top of Ino and started fucking Ino and Hinata, He would pull out of one and go into the other with both of their breasts rubbing and mashed against eachother. He liked both of their pussies and had one hand on Hinata's ass and the other on Ino's ass groping both of them. They both felt really good and were both already wet from before and when he orgasmed again he pulled out and aimed at both their pussies together.

It went on like that for the rest of the night and in the morning when Deidara was planning on killing Hinata he instead told her what he was hired to do and took them both to Europe with him and kept them as his concubines. He never married either one, but he did keep them in the same place and had children with family assumed she was dead since he gave them some of her hair and they never heard of her or any children with Hyuga eyes.


End file.
